chasing after you but you're just two steps too far ahead
by sproutixa
Summary: A series of prompts for Yatone week.
1. Day One - First Time Doing Anything

_they say we're made mostly of water_

_so how come we can't find the sea?_

_they say true love creeps up on you slowly_

_oh how blind some people can be_

* * *

It had been a simple thing that Hiyori had suggested - as a celebration that Yukine and Yato had managed to remain partners for about seven months (why they skipped six months, no one knew, but frankly, no one cared) they would save up money and take a trip to the beach. Yato, of course, had been reluctant, but in the end, he realized what a great experience this would be for Yukine and agreed.

The only problem was that both Hiyori and Yato had neglected to tell Yukine where they were going.

So, when the bewildered shinki was suddenly confronted with a new crisp swimsuit and a sandy expanse laying out before him, neither the half-phantom or the god expected him to refuse.

For a moment, Yato was tempted to punish Yukine - not severely, of course, just maybe making Yukine give up a little extra money from his part time job - as the god had spent quite a pretty penny for the new swimsuit for the blonde, and he didn't appreciate the fact that the boy didn't want to go swimming. However, Yukine, seeing his master's intimidating sheen in his eyes, quickly explained that he just didn't want to go in the water - he was perfectly fine with just basking in the sun.

Hiyori, at this, had raised an eyebrow. "Yukine," she said cautiously, "why don't you want to go swimming?"

The boy had flushed and shrugged, averting his eyes in the way that he did whenever he lied, Yato knew the expression all too well. "No reason." He muttered, kicked the sand. "I just don't feel like being in the water. I'll wear the swimsuit if you'd like, but I'm not really in the mood for it."

So Yato and Hiyori, although reluctantly, had left Yukine to his own devices, plus a towel, umbrella, and basket containing their lunch. Yato had changed into his swim briefs before hand, thus having to do nothing but throw off his jersey (although he kept the bandana) before dashing off into the water. Hiyori had to go to the public restrooms before changing into a modest one piece (which Yato had requested so he didn't get stung by any perverted shinkis) and leaping in after the god. Yukine, after several minutes of watching the god and the half-phantom frolic around in the water, he reluctantly went to the bathrooms as well. When he emerged, he was in the rainbow colored swimsuit that Yato had purchased for him, and he sat back down on the towel, chewing on his fingernail.

For a while, Yato just continued to laugh and splash with Hiyori, and although the girl got several strange looks from the people around her for appearing as if she was playing with herself, the two had quite a good time.

It wasn't until about an hour into the beach visit that Yato noticed something.

Quite a few times, Yukine had stood up from the towel, walked towards the god, and opened his mouth, as if to say something, before he scowled and turned a 180°, turning back to sit on the towel. The fourth time this happened, Yato frowned. Was something wrong? Did the shinki want something from him?

Then Yato, as he searched through Yukine's memory bank, realized something quite stupid.

The teenage blonde couldn't swim.

Mentally face palming himself in the face, he turned to Hiyori. The female had noticed Yato's sudden quietness, and when he revealed why, she smiled and nodded. "You idiot god." She murmured. "I thought you would've remembered something like that, so that's why I didn't ask Yukine if he didn't know how to swim. Go and help him, idiot!"

Chuckling at Hiyori's choice of words, the god waded out of the water and began to walk to Yukine. At first, the boy purposefully avoided his gaze, but when Yato was only a few feet away from him, he looked up, his usually pale skin already getting a slight tan. The god noted with disapproval that the shinki had neglected to put on sunblock, like he had told him too.

Sitting next to Yukine, Yato exhaled through his nostrils. They sat there awkwardly for a little less than a minute, before the god broke the silence. "You can't swim, can you?"

The shinki let out a sharp noise that sounded a bit like a cross of shock and indignance. "O-of course not!" He stuttered, obviously not expecting such a direct approach. From the slight tingle in Yato's neck, the god knew he was right.

Sighing, he put on a grin and grabbed Yukine by his hand. "C'mon." He said, flashing his signature smile and pulled a protesting shinki along with him towards a giggling Hiyori. When the reached the edge of the water, Yukine seemed unable to budge, so being the ever so helpful delivery god that he was, Yato decided to carry him into the water.

Bridal style.

Yukine could do nothing but gape in shock as the god lifted him up. After going about four or so feet deep in, the god threw the shinki in the water to both Hiyori and Yukine's horror.

After Hiyori managed to save Yukine from the clutches of Yato, she patiently explained to the slightly shocked Yato that not all humans could be taught to swim the same way a dog could. And so, as both the god and the half-phantom held onto one of Yukine's hands, (although the shinki muttered about Yato's being quite sweaty) the teenager, under their careful instructions, began attempting (attempting being the key word) to swim.

The majority of the time, Yukine was hopeless in his attempts to swim, doing nothing but kicking the water frantically as he desperately tried to stay afloat. By the time lunch rolled around, though, the shinki succeeded in being able to tread water for a few seconds before sinking below the surface.

And as the three sat on the towel, enjoying the luncheon, Yato playfully elbowed Yukine in the side. "Don't know how to swim, eh?" He said, laughing.

Yukine blushed and took a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Ah, so this is my contribution for the first day of Yatone week! I plan to upload a chapter each day, and I'll try to make one at least 1k each. This is my first time writing in this particular fandom, so I hope this goes well!


	2. Day Two - Altered Canon Moment

_This is when it starts,_

_From the beating of your heart_

_Till the streetlamps talk to you._

_Jumping off of the edge,_

_Oversleeping your head,_

_Everything's turning dark to you._

* * *

Yukine felt his heart pound frantically at his chest in such a violent way that he was sure that it would burst out in any second, leaving him bleeding and dead on the sidewalk. The combination of exhaustion and the pure terror of the darkness that slowly crept up on him was too much for him, and he knew it all too well. For a moment, he almost regretted running away from Yato and Hiyori.

_Almost, but not quite._

Sure, it wasn't really Hiyori's fault as much as it was Yato's, but her words of reprimandation reminded him all too much of the jersey wearing god. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the darkness with his own eyelids, although that was rather anti-productive in this case.

The conversation from last night echoed in his ears to his great displeasure.

"_W-what are you doing here?!"_

_The shinki's voice was as loud as one could be when they whispered, his tone panicked as he faced his god and master. Yato gave out an audible 'tch' and glared down at the boy._

"_Don't give me that, you little perv! What were you about to do?" His tone was harsh and unforgiving as he looked at the blonde._

"_It's not like that! H-Hiyori invited me into her bed!" Even though it was the truth, it sounded like a lie even to Yukine's ears. His face grew hot as he thought of how he had almost groped Hiyori's soft, round boobs - _

"_Tch! You aren't ready for girls yet." Yato said disbelievingly, cutting through Yukine's inner thoughts. His tone, however, changed in his next quip as he jabbed a thumb in his own chest. "Focus on _this _dreamboat for now." _

_Yukine shuddered. "You're grossing me out, you jersey creep." He muttered, earning an sharp 'wha-?!' from Yato. Feeling indignance growing inside of him, the shinki fiercely glared at the floor and tightened his shoulders closer to himself. "You got one too, you know!"_

_At Yato's look of confusion, Yukine bitterly supplied the answer - "A Regalia girl who is like me!"_

_Yato let out a small sound of surprise, but Yukine continued on. "It's not like you really need me." He said, his indignance and sullenness apparent in his voice. Yato stood there silently, not knowing or not caring to answer, Yukine didn't know, but the blonde ran off anyways. _

_He dashed across the hallway, bare feet hitting the wooden floorboards before he closed the door to Hiyori's brother's room with a slam. Screw the darkness. He could bear it._

_As long as he was away from Yato._

Pelting down the streets in his new army-olive colored jacket, he felt the first drops of rain start to hit his blonde swath of hair. Pulling up the fur colored hood, he tripped over his own feet and almost fell down but managed to make a full recovery.

Yukine probably bumped into countless pediatricians as he made his way through the city. He heard a crying girl in the shadows, too, but ran past her as well as he desperately looked for a way out of the city, a way towards the light. A place where he didn't feel threatened by the darkness.

A loud booming sound tolled in the distance as the clock hit ten. By now, the only thing keeping Yukine going was the occasional lamp post that offered him a short expanse of light before throwing him once again into the darkness. Normally, even that wouldn't have been enough to keep him from having a full-blown panic attack, but the thought of Hiyori's house and the warm and homely lights that would soon welcome him back pushed Yukine forward.

Hopefully, he wouldn't run into Hiyori or Yato on the way there and he wouldn't have to confront either of them until the morning.

But then he slipped into a puddle.

The boy tumbled head over heels, his blonde skull hitting the concrete with a resounding _crack _as he rolled out into the street. The coppery taste of blood flooded into his mouth as his teeth crunched down onto his tongue. For a moment, he could do nothing but sit there in the middle of the road, thanking every single god out there (except for Yato, of course) that there were little to no cars running around at this hour.

He just lay there in pure shock for a minute or two before a harsh reminder that pretty soon cars would be coming and not a single one would be able to see him came in. Forcing himself up with a groan, he gently placed a hand to his forehead before removing it with a sharp hiss. Peering at his hand, he was able to see the dark red gleam of blood on his palm. Scowling, as if all this shit was the blood's fault, Yukine shakily stood up. Taking a deep breath, he began walking towards the sidewalk, hoping to at least be able to get to a lit place and, if he wasn't able to get to Hiyori's house, to spend the night there.

And that's when the only lamp post within a hundred meters, with a flicker, went out.

Suddenly, the already hard task of walking to the sidewalk became impossible. Yukine's usually sun-colored eyes glazed over, and he stood, frozen in pure terror as the jacket which once protected him from the cold suddenly seemed like a cage that kept him bound to the earth. Nothing roused him from the state of shock.

Not even the rapidly approaching truck.

It wasn't until half a second before impact initiated that a loud, strong voice called out '_Sekki!'_, causing Yukine's form to change into one of a pristine, long blade. The truck passed calmly onward.

Neither the god nor the shinki commented on how the blade was dull and rusted in areas, nor how the bandages that were wrapped around it were soiled.

* * *

So day two of Yatone week has been completed! I hope that you guys all enjoyed how this chapter turned out. Thanks to all of you who viewed it, and to the one person to favorited it, an extra big _arigato! _Please don't be afraid to review!


	3. Day Three - Alternative Universe

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_When they do I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_

_So sad they had to fade it_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

The boy gripped his blades tightly as he looked out across the wall, sweat trailing down the back of his neck as he peered down at the titans banging and clawing at it mercilessly. Sure, they didn't get much progress done by simply acting like they had no more brains than a toddler, but that didn't make Yukine fear them any less.

Hearing a call that signified the presence of a Commanding General, he quickly spun on his heel as the head of the Military Police, Bishamon, walked by, her long blonde hair in a thin braid that trailed all the way to her hip. Skipping behind her was the commander of the Garrison, Kofuku, (trailed closely by her protective advisor, Daikoku) her pink bob bouncing in the wind as she waved at each of the soldiers standing sharply at attention. Daikoku glared at every single one of the trainees that he thought might have stared a bit too long at the female, but didn't dare attack any of them in the present situation.

After all, the Commander of the Survey Corps, Iki Hiyori, (who had been the youngest and arguably the best of the Commanders so far) had been seriously maimed by a titan and put out of action. In her stead, a new Commander was to be announced.

Yukine had had a large amount of respect and admiration for Iki Hiyori due to the fact that the two of them had grown up in the same town. Hiyori had run away to start her training at the mere age of ten due to the sudden and traumatizing deaths of both her parents in a freak accident involving a fire and farming equipment. Yukine, of whom Hiyori's parents had acted like his own due to the fact that he was also orphaned at a young age, had chosen to stay in the village. No urging and prodding from Hiyori could make him change his mind, but the minute she had left, he had instantly wished that he had gone with her.

So the minute he had turned thirteen, he began training to catch up with the already sixteen year old girl.

But when he was old enough to go out killing titans with her, she had lost a leg, leaving him by himself.

_Fucking karma. _He thought bitterly, looking at Hiyori from her place on the end of the wall. Despite losing a leg in the past month, she looked fairly okay with it, smiling and chatting away with her fellow soldiers as she leaned on her crutch as if nothing had happened at all. When she caught his eye, she smiled and waved at him, but Yukine scowled and looked away.

A bugle sounded, signifying the beginning of the initiation ceremony, and Yukine turned and perked up. _After all, _he reasoned with himself, _this person is probably going to be my Commander._

For, although Yukine knew he was a coward beyond belief, he did know that he had always wanted to join the Scouting Legion the moment that he had learned that Hiyori was the Commander of the daring group. It had been a sort of childhood dream of his - one that he wasn't planning on giving up on quickly.

Bishamon and Kofuku both gave a speech on how honored they were to welcome this new Commander, how glad they were going to be to stand by him in their assault against the titans, blah blah blah. Everyone there knew that the words had been arranged by someone higher up than they, and that neither probably meant the words that they were saying. Well, Kofuku might've - you never knew with her.

And then a young man of nineteen or twenty appeared, his untidy swath of navy hair and disgusting bandana that was wrapped around his neck already giving Yukine a reason to dislike him. Standing in front of the Commanders of the Garrison and the Military Police, the man gave a sharp salute.

"Hello!" He called out to the cheering crowd. "My name is Yato, and I am _proud _to announce that _I _will be your _new _Commander of the Survey Corps!"

And although Yukine was sure that this was the first time that he had seen the man when Yato caught his eye amid the waving hands and bobbing faces and winked he was suddenly overcome with the strongest sense of deja vu.

Suddenly, images flashed before his mind, hitting him with the strongest of migraines. Holding a hand to his forehead, he felt his vision fill with black spots as light-headedness invaded him, causing him to almost pass out. _You're fucking kidding me. _He thought, stumbling to the side and bumping into several other trainees, causing them to swear profusely at him.

But the images in his head confused him and scared him.

_There was a large titan with an uncanny resemblance to the new Commander of the Scouting Legion, it's swath of hair exactly the same shade as Yato's, albeit that there were pieces of grime and other shit stuck in there. It's skinless face grinned wildly as it latched onto Wall Maria with two hands, posing itself to swing at the large gate that protected them from the titans._

_There was Hiyori, her face twisted into a silent scream as she tried to run away but couldn't due to the fact that she lacked a leg. A titan picked her up by her one working leg, dangling her above its wide, gaping set of teeth._

_Then there was Yukine himself, staring determinedly at the titan, his thumb by his mouth as if he was about to bite it._

Suddenly, the image ended and Yukine was brought back to reality. Several trainees looked at him strangely, but none of them acted as if anything had happened.

Sweating, Yukine looked back at Yato, of whose face had twisted into one of both surprise and pleasure.

Yukine realized he didn't like Yato. At all.

In fact, he hated him.

* * *

Eep, I got day three down! Really happy about this. 3

For those of you who couldn't tell, this was an Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin AU. It's a really popular anime, and I'd be personally surprised if you hadn't heard of it before. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you do!

So yeah, this day was even more angsty than yesterday. I _promise _that one of these days will be really fluffy.

I think.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Day Four - Sharing

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too high or a little too low_

_Got no self-esteem and vertigo_

_'Cause she thinks she's made of candy_

_Hey, ho, here she go_

_Either a little too loud or a little too close_

_Got a hurricane at the back of her throat_

_She thinks she's made of candy_

* * *

Hiyori smiled sweetly as she placed a batch of cookies in front of Yato and his regalia, Yukine. Pulling off her oven gloves, she widely grinned as she stuck her hands on her hips, confidence radiating off of her in waves. "Well," she said, looking Yato dead in the eye, then Yukine, and then back to Yato, "seems here that I have several extra cookies from the batch I made. Wonder if you two will be kind enough to eat them for me?"

Yato knew, and he was sure Yukine knew, that the 'extra' cookies business was utter BS. Both of them had seen Hiyori slaving away in the kitchen to bake a grand total of thirty one cookies (why she cooked thirty one and not thirty was yet to be seen, but it's not like either of them were complaining) for the god and the shinki. The cookies were seemingly a random gift, but Yato speculated that there was a chance that the cookies were simply another bribe for him to start on Hiyori's wish.

Grabbing the one on the top, Yato chirped out a quick '_thaaank you!' _before munching noisily on the large chocolate chip disk. Hiyori let out a small giggle as she sat down next to Yukine, who had grabbed his own cookie and had started to eat it with as much gusto as he could while still staying dignified. Chuckling at his regalia's antics, causing crumbs to spew out of his mouth, Yato reached for another cookie.

And another one.

And another one.

Soon, there was only one cookie left. Both Yato and Yukine had ended up eating about the same amount up to that point, and due to the fact that there was an odd number of cookies, there remained an extra one.

Hiyori smiled and looked innocently at Yukine, then Yato, and then back to Yukine.

_Fuck, _thought Yato.

The purpose of Hiyori's intentions had suddenly become clear - Yukine had recently been on the verge of stinging Yato, but the god had been no nicer to the poor shinki. The waves that radiated off of the both of them were not quite nice, and Hiyori, it seemed, had taken it upon herself to fix that problem.

"Well," she sang softly to herself, "it seems that there is only _one _cookie left and _two _of you still want it! Who is gonna get it?"

"I am." Yukine and Yato said simultaneously and both reached for the cookie without a word.

Their hands both froze an inch above the cookie, and they stared each other in the face.

"Yukine," Yato said sternly, "you know that you should give this cookie to your master. It's not appropriate for a regalia to deliberately disobey their god's will."

"Yato," Yukine replied with the exact same sternness, "you should know that I've never really listened to you."

Sighing, Yato put up his hands as if in surrender. "Fine," he said, "but you leave me no choice."

With a grin, the words "Come, Sekki!" flew out of his mouth and in place of Yukine there was suddenly a gleaming, bandaged sword.

Placing the protesting blade down, Yato rubbed his hands together as he reached for the cookie. "Now it's ti-" He was, however, cut off by a harsh slap to the face per Hiyori. The girl had angrily snatched the cookie away from the god and was now glaring at him, her feelings quite blatantly known.

"Yato!" She exclaimed, "That was cheating, and you know it!"

Yato shrugged helplessly. "It's not cheating if I'm a god." He said teasingly, "After all, a god doesn't know right from wrong, ne?"

Hiyori let out a disbelieving _tsk _and slapped him, lighter this time, in the forehead. "But _this _god certainly knows that he shouldn't turn his regalia into a weapon just to get a cookie back!" She said, and as if to emphasise her point, she poised her mouth right over the cookie, ready to take a bit out of the treat.

Eyes wide, Yato hurriedly waved his hands in Hiyori's face. "W-wait!" He said, desperate to do anything to stop her from eating the rest of the cookie. "W-what if I turn him back into his regular annoying blonde self,"

Hiyori paused and looked at the god, eyebrow raised.

"A-and I split the cookie in half with him!" Yato used jazz hands to add his own type of emphasis to his point, his eyes sparkling, anime style, as he gazed at Hiyori hopefully.

Hiyori looked at Yato, silently weighing the odds in her mind, behind she reluctantly nodded. Splitting the cookie in half, the god reached out for the cookie in her hand, but Hiyori smiled and shook her head. "Ah ah ah!" She tsked. "Not until Yukine is back to normal."

Yato sighed, and, quite reluctantly, spoke the regalias name. "Revert, Yuki." He grumbled, reaching his hand out for his half of the cookie.

Sekki's blade flashed before reverting back into his typical blonde self, a pout prominent on his face. Accepting his part of the baked good from Hiyori, he nibbled at the delectable, much slower than he had before. "Y'know," he muttered around the crumbs, "I'd prefer if you didn't talk about me as if I wasn't here. I can hear everything you say in my blade form, you know."

Hiyori began to apologize profusely, but Yato simply slapped the regalia in the back with a hearty chuckle. "Oh, but where's the fun in that?" he teased.

Yukine glared at the god and took another angry bite of his cookie.

But the blush and slight tingle on Yato's neck told him all he needed to know.

* * *

Day four done - that's over half way through! This chapter was particularly hard to write due to the fact that I usually don't write anything remotely fluffy and I had absolutely no idea what to write when I started this chapter, but I hope that it's satisfactory.

On another note, I got my first review for this fic! Thank you so, so, so, SO much, May! You don't know how much those words of encouragement mean to me! 3

I'm looking forward to writing for tomorrow!


	5. Day Five - Taking Care OfIllness

_It's hard letting go_

_I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong_

_Slow I'm getting up_

_My hands and feet are weaker than before_

_And you are folded on the bed where I rest my head_

_There's nothing I can see, darkness becomes me_

_But I'm already there, I'm already there_

_Wherever there is you, I will be there too_

* * *

With a satisfying _riiiipp _sound, Yato pulled Sekki through the phantom. It's form flickered in between dark and light for a moment, as if it didn't know what to do after death, before bursting into thousands of shards and disappearing into the night sky. The god made a satisfied sound with his nose, placing his hands on his hips and he looked upwards, snowflakes falling on his eyelashes. It felt nice, to be honest. Just standing here, feeling the snow fall down onto him and not much of a care in the world.

Well, not _too _much of a care in the world.

Although the regalia would never tell Yato over his dead body, Yukine's health had slowly been deteriorating due to the bad weather. Of course, the shinki was under the impression that the god didn't know anything about him, but all one had to do was look at Sekki's blade and see the flecks of rust that appeared to know that Yukine wasn't at a hundred percent. You didn't even need the god and regalia connection to know _that._

'_Hey! I don't wish to be stuck in your sweaty hands forever, you know!'_

Yukine's indignant shout sounded out from the form of Sekki, and letting out a chuckle, Yato called the boy's true name. In an instant, he reverted into his true, teenage self, his olive green hoodie pulled over his head as he glared at the still laughing god. Noting the boy's flushed cheeks and half-lidded that were _obviously _not from the cold, the god began to let out a hearty sound that came from deep within his throat.

"Why're you laughing?" The boy sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Yato shrugged as he turned, continuing to laugh. "Oh, no reason." He said, "I just found it amusing that, even now, you've neglected to tell me about how sick you are."

"I'm not-" Yukine proceeded to sneeze loudly, snot flying everywhere, "-sick."

"And you love being my regalia." Yato said, raising an eyebrow.

Yukine paused, obviously in deep thought about that one. Either way didn't exactly seem appealing to him. "Neither." He decided, even though both of them knew that what he said was undoubtedly a lie.

Yato sighed. "We can go check with Hiyori," he said, running a hand through his navy colored hair, "after all, her dad _is _a doctor."

Yukine, knowing when he had been outsmarted, let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "'kay." He said, albeit reluctantly. "Let's go."

The god raised an eyebrow, surprised that the boy had given up so easily - usually he could keep up an argument for hours if he wanted to appear tough. Smiling at the thought that maybe Yukine was starting to respect him more, he teleported away.

Yato couldn't fucking believe it.

Yukine - fucking son of a bitch, he should have given in and told Yato sooner - had a fever of fucking 106 fahrenheit. Or, as Hiyori so helpfully added, 41.1 celsius.

"People pass out from temperatures that high, Yukine!" The god had angrily exclaimed at the half conscious boy, who sat in bed with an ice pack sitting dejectedly on his head. "And that's when they're being nice and neatly kept in a warm home, not exercising any type of energy at all! And with you transforming into a weapon…" Yato ran his hand through his hair again, his eyes growing wide with worry as he thought what might've happened. "...you could've _died, _idiot."

Yukine, at that, had simply lazily shrugged and turned over. "I'm already dead, you stupid jersey wearing excuse for a god." He had replied, but the words didn't have any real malice or force behind them. And somehow, that stung even more to than if they did.

Sighing, Yato sat down on a stool besides the bed, his chin resting on his folded hands. "Y'know, Yukine," he began slowly, "I don't want you to keep things like this away from me."

The regalia shifted, but said nothing.

"Sure, I know that sometimes I can seem...intimidating?"

Yukine scoffed disbelievingly and Yato chuckled.

"Okay, so maybe not intimidating. To you, at least. But I guess I seem like a sort of parent figure, maybe? And I know it's sort of in a teenager's blood to keep things hidden from their parents and such so they can appear strong as they transition from a child to an adult. Usually, this phase only lasts six years tops, but lucky for you, you get to spend it for all eternity. And with me too!"

"Ew." Yukine said around his clogged up nose, and Yato let out a chuckle, satisfied that he had gotten some sort of audible reaction from the boy.

"But I want you to know that I am _not _your father. Sure, I guess that at times I view myself as a sort of guardian to you, but I don't want to make you feel like I'm superior to you." Yato paused, "Well, I mean, I'm a god, so of course I'm superior, but that's not the point."

Yukine weakly lifted up his hand and waved it vaguely in Yato's direction, his middle finger lifted up at the god before his arm flopped at his side.

Yato chuckled at Yukine's antics and stood up, leaning over the shinki, his face mere inches away from his golden swath of hair. "I want you to trust me." He murmured, and kissed him on the cheek. Yukine let out a little very unmanly sounding squeal and gripped the pillow tighter, to the point that Yato was sure the pillow would be dead if it was actually alive. Poor pillow.

Then he strode away, the tingling on his neck now something that he was glad of.

* * *

Day five done, yeah! Pretty proud that I'm getting this far. Usually I give up after day two or three, but I've kept fairly consistent this entire time! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Day Six - Confessions

_I was sitting by myself alone and you know_

_that in my room I don't have a phone_

_There was a knock on my door, but I'm not sure._

_it was her, the girl who treasures me._

_She said: I love you, do you love me?_

_I can't recall if I answered at all_

* * *

Humming, Yato casually slid into Kofuku's house, letting himself in with no permission whatsoever. "I'm _hoooome!_" He called out, spinning on his heels as he observed his surroundings. Huh. No one was home? Well, that was a minor inconvenience.

Grabbing an orange that just happened to be lying around (They had oranges in Japan? Well, yes, against common belief, yes they did.) and taking a bite of it, he began chewing the sweet fruit, rind and all. Hearing a noise upstairs, he tilted his head to the side as he cocked his ears, trying to figure out what it was.

"Seems like there _is _someone home!" He said in a sing-song voice, and, with the orange still in his mouth, he began to skip up the stairs, looking to see whoever was lucky (or, in their point of view, unlucky) enough to get to spend personal time with the sexiest and greatest god ever.

He wasn't exactly prepared for the sight that greeted him when he opened the first door in the hallway, however.

Yukine was lying on the floor, a large jar full of a variety of coins, bills, and all types of money sitting in front of him. He had been in the process of laying the coins out in front of him, one by one, probably to count them, when Yato had barged in. For a moment, the two stared at each other, not really sure how to act in this situation, before both of them simultaneously acted.

The regalia began to shove the money back into the jar as fast as he could, his eyes wide and panicked in the hurry. The god, on the other hand, had sprinted across the room in one point four second flat and scooped the jar up before Yukine even had a chance to put everything back in.

Yukine instantly tried to reach up and get the jar back from the god, on his tip toes as he strained to get the jar back from the god. Yato, however, only had to raise the jar above his head and the regalia would not be able to even touch the bottom of the smooth glass.

After a while, the regalia gave up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jackets, blushing furiously as he muttered some incoherent words. Yato smirked and looked into the jar, picking up a coin at random.

"Oh look, what do we have here?" He tisked, looking down at Yukine. "Keeping money from your god and master? Now, both of us know that that's forbidden, don't we?" The god tisked again, closing the jar with the lid that he had managed to pick up somewhere along the way. "Yukine, I'm afraid that this means you're gonna get puni-"

"_Shut up!"_

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Yato froze and stared at a fuming Yukine. His face was a deep shade of pink as he stared angrily at Yato, his shoulders and chest heaving as he obviously tried to keep in his anger, but failed.

"Shut _up!" _He repeated, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "You don't know a _single damn thing, _okay?"

Yato scoffed. "Yukine, I'm your god, of course I know-"

"Not like this!" Yukine cried out in frustration, obviously trying to get some point across to Yato without actually spelling it out for him. "Just because you're a _god _doesn't actually mean you know anything, alright? You're not human, you don't know fucking right from wrong. You don't experience all the emotions that we can feel."

The god raised an eyebrow, not at all hurt by these words. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but you aren't exactly human either-"

"But I _was!" _Yukine insisted, making wild motions with his hands and knocking over a vase that stood on a nearby table. Yato winced as it hit the floor with a loud _crash. _Ouch. That was going to hurt his budget later. The regalia, however, continued on as if nothing had happened. "I _was, _and according to Hiyori and a hella lot of other people, I still _am! _That's why I had the ability to rile up the fucking courage, and that's a lot of fucking courage, to save up _this!"_

He motioned at the jar, and Yato held it up and smirked. "Yeah, I bet it takes a lot of courage to disobey your master-"

"_Not what I fucking mean!" _Yukine choked out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes by now. Yato tilted his head to the side. Why the hell was this brat getting so riled up? "I had it all fucking planned out. I have been saving for weeks, maybe even months, just so we could go to that fancy restaurant that you have not so inconspicuously been dropping hints about every single _fucking _time we pass it, even though it's outrageously out of our price range, so that you and me, and I guess Hiyori so that we could actually purchase something, could go and we could maybe order something and then after I buy something for you I could rile up a bit more courage and be able to _fucking ask you out!"_

Well. That's not exactly what Yato had been expecting. Yukine probably hadn't meant to say it, either, and it had just come out along with the huge rush that flowed in a non-censored stream from his mouth. The regalia stood there for a moment, chest heaving and tears running silently down his cheeks, before he let out a choked sob and ran out of the room, bare feet hitting the wooden floorboards with dull slaps. The sound of a door being slammed was heard.

Yato stood there silently before he placed a hand over his neck. He didn't know what hurt more - the physical sting from Yukine or the mental sting of shame.

* * *

Day six down, and only day seven left! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know this chapter was kind of angsty, but I'll try to make tomorrow a combination of fluff and angst. Tomorrow is actually the day that I was looking forward to the most, so I have all sorts of things planned! If I can finish all my homework in time, I might even make it _two _thousand words long as a special treat!


	7. Day Seven - Fears

_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

* * *

Yukine sat on the bench next to the very same vending machine where Yato had claimed him as his shinki. Due to the weather, he had ravaged around and found his winter hat again - the one with the fluffy balls on it. He hadn't really wanted to wear it due to the fact that it had grown to be scratchy and uncomfortable from overuse (and that Yato had said he had looked cute in it once. But that was completely irrelevant, in Yukine's opinion) and thus, wasn't the best option for him at the moment.

It was really dark, probably sometime past eleven or, if Yukine was really unlucky, past midnight. But Yukine wasn't too concerned at the moment - he had made sure to sit under a lamp post that was fully functioning. And even in the rare case that it were to go out, he had brought a flashlight and tons of candles.

For Yukine didn't really have any bad intention staying here alone in the middle of the night. In fact, he had only the best of intentions.

It was a bit of Kofuku's fault, to be honest. The god of poverty had been talking without thinking (as usual) and, when she had thought that Yukine was out of hearing range, had quipped on how out of hand Yukine's fear of the darkness had been getting. "I can hear him turning the lights on and off at night," she had said cheerily, "and sometimes I can hear him walking around the house too!"

Wow. Well, first off, that was rude. Didn't Kofuku's parents teach her about not talking about people behind their backs?

Oh. Wait. Right. Kofuku's a god. She doesn't have that type of thing.

However, the comment had cut Yukine a bit deeper than expected. So he had resolved to try and work on that fear, to suppress it, until it was nothing but a bad memory and he could sit alone in a pitch black room for hours and be perfectly fine with it.

At least, that had been the idea.

At first, Yukine had planned on just sitting in the dark outside with no lights at all and see how long he could last before he panicked and ran back to the house. Apparently, less than thirty seconds.

Seeing that he wouldn't make any headway that way, he decided that he would bring just a single candle that he could keep lighted. He still felt uncomfortable, but at least there was some light.

At least, until the wind blew it out.

He considered using a flashlight, but then he started worrying about how much usage the battery could take and how much light it would give off and whether that light and usage of the battery had any effect on each other -

In other words, he had resorted to just sitting under a lamp post. With a fully charged flashlight and a hella lot of candles, just in case.

Breathing in through his nostrils, he closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the park bench tightly until he was sure that his knuckles were white from the strain. He, however, honestly didn't care.

_The dark can't harm you. _He thought to himself despite the terrifying images of phantoms that appeared in his mind's eye. _When things are dark, everything around you is the same as what they were when they were light. Everything's just...black. No biggie._

Exhaling, he opened his eyes to be met with two, large, blue, gleaming orbs placed in a way too close proximity to his face.

Letting out a panicked screech, he picked up the first thing his hand could find - a flashlight - and flung it at the creature in front of him as he hastily scrambled back, trying to get as far away from the thing as possible.

The regalia hit it square on the head and it rolled away, letting out a babyish crying sound as it cradled its head. "Ow, Yukine!" It groaned, nursing the wound. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

Yukine blinked cautiously. "Y-Yato?" He said, lowering the candle that he had planned to throw at the 'thing' if it hadn't run away.

Yato sat up and rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." He said, going cross eyed as he peered at the blister on his forehead. "Who else would it be?"

The shinki was about to open his mouth and list thousands of other people who it could've been, but then he remembered he was talking to Yato and that his breath would be wasted. So he changed the topic. "What are you doing out here?" He hissed angrily, gesturing around them.

Yato winked. "Checking in on my favorite regalia, of course!"

Yukine groaned. "I'm your _only _regalia." He reminded, crossing his arms.

The god shrugged. "An irrelevant detail."

Yukine sighed. "Going on," He grumbled, "I don't need to be checked on. I'm perfectly fine as it is."

Yato raised an eyebrow. "But if I'm not mistaken, my little shinki is afraid of the dark, no?"

Said shinki wiggled around uncomfortably.

Yato stood up and walked over to Yukine, his hands on his hips. "And I'm pretty sure that it's dark out right now, am I right?"

Yukine began to sweat heavily.

Yato grinned wildly. "Aw, don't tell me my little regalia is trying to work on conquering their fear of the dark?"

The visible flinch that Yukine gave was enough answer for the god, who laughed uproariously and sat down next to the regalia, wrapping an arm around him. "Well, then, let me join you!" He said with a wink. "I need to work on my fear of the dark, too!"

"But you're not afraid of the dark."

"That is irrelevant!"

Yukine grumbled something about the misfortune of having such a stupid god but relented, letting the god of calamity sit next to him without much of a fuss.

However, there is only so long that a regalia of forever fourteen can stay awake when they're tired and there's a large, warm, comforting form that their head is pressing against.

* * *

Eep, I did it! I finished all seven days of Yatone week without missing a single one! :D

This, for me, is quite a big accomplishment. I apologize for not making this particular chapter two thousand words as I said I might yesterday, but I remembered an assignment that I had forgotten to do yesterday for school and I spent much of the day doing that. Then my friend decided to let themselves into my house and turned on Netflix, where we started to rewatch Noragami-

But that's irrelevant. Anyways, I'm really glad and thankful for everyone that left reviews for me on this fic either on here or on tumblr! Shoutouts to May Daydream, arrancar, keysmash, and deliveryhomo. Each of those little comments kept me going throughout the whole week!

For those of you who enjoyed this fic and want more from me, I am planning on writing a length two-shot for Yatone that is currently still in the works, as well as several Durarara!, Kagerou Project, and maybe even a Danganronpa fic here or there.

Now, I don't want to take up much more of your time, but if you enjoyed this fic and like my writing style, would you mind following me? Every single follow that I might get will be a big booster to my confidence, so, for the follows I might get, a huge _arigato!_

Thank you for all the support this fic has gotten! 3


End file.
